An image display apparatus is an apparatus having a function of outputting user-viewable images and sounds. The user can watch various images in a vehicle through the image display apparatus that is mounted in the vehicle in a fixed or detachable manner.
Also, the image display apparatus may be mounted in the vehicle to provide a user with a driving path (or a travel route) from a current location of the vehicle to a destination and traffic information using global positioning system (GPS) signals.
The image display apparatus may also be connected to an external device through an external terminal and the like. When the image display apparatus is connected to the external device, the image display apparatus may receive information related to a driving path, traffic information and the like of the vehicle through the connected external device.
However, the image display apparatus within the vehicle generally has a different vendor from the external device, and a direct control of the image display apparatus (specifically, a navigator) by the external device during driving may be dangerous. Therefore, a method is required for outputting a driving path or a destination/waypoint of the vehicle on the image display apparatus through the external device, for a fast search for a desired destination without an interference with the user's driving.